memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Unwritten USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel articles
This is a maintenance page listing unwritten character articles. For a list of existing [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] personnel articles, please see the category Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. *If you are aware of a named character that has no article on Memory Beta yet, please add their name to this list *If an article on this list has been written, make sure that it contains the proper category link (Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) and remove it from this list A * Abdelnaby ( }}) * Adams (crewman) ( ) * Adams (cargo chief) ( ) * Adams (astrophysics) ( ) * Emiko Adams ( ) * Adler (crewman) ( ) * Ahmad ( ) * Pat Aiello ( ) * Mohammed al-Baslama ( }}) * Al-Jasir ( ) * Andela ( }}) * Anderson (Yeoman) ( ) * Anderson (technician) ( ) * Antonoff ( ) * Apple (Ensign) ( ) * Archer (security) ( ) * Ann Aronsen ( ) * Ars Dan ( }}) * Ashcraft ( ) * Atete ( ) * Gerry Auberson ( ) * Autry ( }}) * Derval Seamonn Ní Avoca ( ) * Ayers (Yeoman) ( ) * Aziz ( ) B * Bailey (security) ( ) * Banerjee ( ) * Barrasso ( ) * Barrett ( ) * Roz Bates ( ) * Beaumont ( }}) * Becker ( ) * Bell (USS Enterprise) ( ) * Ari bn Bem ( ) * Benford ( ) * Benson ( ) * Benus ( ) * Berengaria (Lieutenant) ( ) * Berganza ( ) * Bergdahl ( ) * Bhutto ( ) * Bistie ( ) * Joes Blankhuis ( ) * Blayton ( }}) * Bray ( ) * Laura Breen ( ) * Bregman ( }}) * Brenner (USS Enterprise) ("Balance of Terror") * Brentano ( ) * Bretton ( ) * Briala ( ) * Brickston ( }}) * Briel ("The Terratin Incident") * Bob Brien ( }}) * John Brunowski ( ) * Bryant (Communications Officer) ( ) * Buchanan ( ) * Burnhard ( ) * Butterfield ( ) * Jaye Byrnes ( ) C * Carstairs (geologist) * Jeffrey Carter * Clayton * Cleary * Collier * Compton * Czyzak D * Dabach * D'Amato (Lieutenant) * Darnell * Davies (Lieutenant Commander) ( }}) * Davison * DeSalle * Dickerson * Dobshansky * Heath Douglas * Dunhill E * Edwards (engineer) ( ) * Effinger ( ) * Elkins ( ) * Elliot (Lieutenant) ("The Doomsday Machine") * Eliot ( ) * Ellis (USS Enterprise) ( }}) * Ellison (USS Enterprise) ( ) * Endercott ( ) * Acker Esswein ( ; |The Lost Years}}) * Estano ( ) F * Foster (Cadet) G * Gabler * Gabriel * Gaetano * Arlene Galway * Marilyn Garcia * Garrovick * Gary * Sara George * Glak Son * Rex Golfax * Grant (Ensign) * Graves * Gregory (Lieutenant Commander) ( ) * Grenni * Gythyy H * Hacker * Jana Haines * Harper (Enterprise Ensign) * Helman * Yolanda Helman * Heming * William Hixon * Michael Howard * Alan Huff I * Ilia ( ) * Immamura J * Jakobs * James (USS Enterprise) * Jenkins * William Johnson * Johnson (USS Enterprise) K * Arthur Kaplan * Kaplan (Lieutenant) * Laurence Kalvecchio * Kasatuski * Susan Kelly * Deke Kesselman * Krim (Starfleet) * Kyotomo L * Lamia ( ) * Lily Lancer ( ) * Langely ( ) * Anitra Lanter ( }}) * Rachel Lanz ( ) * Martin Larousse ( ) * Lawson ( ) M * Radly Marcus * Masters * Mathews * Tieresa McNair * George Meadows ( }}) * Moody * Munker * Muromba N * Nagata * Niliet * Mosi Nizhoni * Mante N'Komo * Anne Nored O * Sean Ohara ( ) * O'Herlihy (Ensign) * Omal * Micha Omara * Reiko Onami * O'Neill * Onorax * Orloff ( }}) * Oyama ( }}) P * Phillips (astrobiologist) * Ramona Placer * Pulaski R * Rahda * Rawlins * Rayburn * Mirian Raymond * John Real * Theresa Renner * Rizzo * Robert Robinson * Rogers * Mira Romaine * Ross * Anita Ross * Teresa Ross * Rowe * R'trikahi * Russ S * Mayri Sagady * Jan Sajit * Sanchez (Doctor) * Judd Sandage ( ) * Sandson ( }}) * Albert Schang * Sefor ( }}) * Shaffer * Shea * Spahn ( }}) * Stiles (Lieutenant) * Stran * Strath T * Tamura * Tankris * Leslie Thompson * Thule * Karen Tracy U * Hrrii'ush Uuvu'it W * Washburn * John Watkins * Watley * Watson * Wyatt Z * Zellich ( ) * Zink ( )